The Meddling Muggle or The Not So Tranquil Summer
by King00Nayr
Summary: Harry faces a devastating attack, Fred and George are injured. Hermione brings a muggle into their lives and Ron has gone missing. Will life ever be 'normal' for our wizarding friends? The rating is just in case people are semieasily offended.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Meddling Muggle  
Or  
The Not So Tranquil Summer

By: King00Nayr

**Chapter 1**

Harry blinked as he watched flames eat away at his summer home.

The summer had been very uneventful and not as bad as usually expected. The _Daily Prophet_ gave the usual updates on "He-who-must-not-be-named" sightings and the regular updates required by the Order of the Phoenix kept the Dursleys at bay. Basically Harry had an agreement with his relatives to ignore each other as much as possible with the added bonus for Harry that they started feeding him better while Dudley was still on a strict diet (which he constantly broke) after the "your son is on the path to an early demise if he continues at his current horizontal growth rate…" report given by Dudley's school, Smelting, at the end of his last year. The sound of the explosion disrupted Harry's afternoon walk moments before he stood in shock in front of the fiery scene.

Aside from boredom, this summer was much better than last summer for Harry, except for the emptiness that still filled the place that Sirius held. Harry, at least, was much less emotional than last year (the hormones stopped overflowing his system) though he still had moments of sad reflections back on the short few years he spent with his godfather. So, more or less, the sight of Uncle Vernon's newest car charred and bleary surrounded with smoke, and Aunt Petunia's perfect pansies crushed under flaming debris left Harry gaping like a Trout in the night fallen street.

From the house came a pounding that broke Harry out of his trance. _Someone was still inside!_ Harry started to run up to the house, his mind racing. _Aunt Petunia is at the store buying Dudley new clothes, Uncle Vernon is at work, and I just saw Dudley at the park terrorizing that nine-year-old. Who could it be?_

The smoke made Harry's eyes water as he cautiously entered the Dursley's home. The flames licked at his clothes and skin blackening them. Harry whipped out his wand and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "_Impervius!_"

_At least that will keep the flames off me for a little bit,_ thought Harry as he plunged into the smoke filled house and bounded up the stairs. _The knocking came from my room, who would be in my room this late at night?_ He reached for the door handle, but his entire wall had been blown away. _What happened here?_ Harry thought as he crawled under some smoldering beams. He looked around his burning room to see a blackened figure he recognized instantly banging lamely against the window.

"Fred? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Harry…wand on fire…cant help him…flames blocked us…he is not breathing…"

Harry did not have to even guess who he was talking about. He rushed forward to help Fred as he lowered himself to pick up the limp form of George lying at Fred's feet. Hoisting the limp arms of George onto their shoulders, Fred and Harry quickly dragged George out of Harry's room and into the hall. Harry felt the Impervious Charm wear off as the heat from the fire and the lack of oxygen made his mind spin. The floor was now collapsing in different places and George's extra weight made the journey out of the house a much more difficult task. _What is that darn spell that puts out fire? Where's Hermione when you need her?_

There were a few testing moments when Fred's foot fell thought a stair, and when Harry almost pushed Fred and George's body over the banister when he was hit in the head with a piece of drywall, but they made it down the stairs when they heard a creaking noise from above.

The ceiling crashed down in front of them as Fred, Harry, and George stumbled back from the destruction. Harry tripped over a large piece of debris and fell to his back as his glasses were thrown from his face. He crawled to his knees to search for his glasses on the floor when he heard a yelp.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry turned in the direction of the cursing but only saw bleary flames everywhere. "Fred." :Cough: "Fred, where are-" :cough: "-are you?" He had his wand out, but with his glasses missing Harry knew a misplaced spell could be disastrous.

He crawled carefully forward only to fall onto George's body. Flames were already starting to make short work of his clothes and made a jump for Harry. Harry felt the heat all around him and swore his wand would burst into flames at any minute. _Think, Harry. Think!_

"Expell—" Harry gagged on the smoke around him, "_Expelliarmus!_"

It was the first spell that came to Harry's mind but oddly seemed to help a little bit. The flames seemed to back off of George's muggle clothes, but did not really go out. Harry went into a fit of coughing as he swallowed an extra lungful of smoke. _I can't keep this up. We aren't going to make it!_ He saw stars as the world went dark around him. Right before he passed out he saw Fred choking on the smoke as he weakly tried to remove the flaming beam from his leg.

——————

Harry's eyes slowly opened to a bleary crooked nose. _Snape._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you like it so far. I stopped it here to add suspense and to annoy a friend who is really wants to know why the twins were there…heehee…I know…

I don't consider myself a good writer or really a writer at all, but thought I would share this story that came to me. If people like it I have tons of plans, but if no one is interested I probably will just write it for myself. So…want more? Then review! And also share your ideas on how I can improve. Constructive criticism is my great big furry friend. :Squeeze squeeze cuddle cuddle: …er…um…heehee…excuse us…

PS The muggle part (see title) comes in later...just in case you were WTFing me. (aka think I am crazy...though you would be right, just in the wrong context...:twitch twitch:


	2. Chapter 2

I hope people are enjoying this and I guess I will continue writing for now, but who knows how long this will last…please review and let me know what you think if you want more. Oh and sorry for any errors. I haven't really edited this one very much, I have had HBP, two weddings and other junk in the past two weeks that has kept my mind busy, so ignore them (or send a review...wink wink...).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Harry's eyes slowly opened to a bleary crooked nose. _Snape._

"You're awake. I guess that can be considered an improvement…" Snape stated coldly before turning away to deal with other matters.

Harry groaned and rubbed his head as he propped himself up on one elbow. He looked around trying to make sense of the spinning bleary world around him. The memories of the last half an hour came rushing back to him making Harry wish he would black out again.

He saw the unfocused outline of his glasses and fire-licked wand next to his leg; Harry grabbed them both (not his leg). Now with proper vision through obviously _rapario _fixed glasses, he saw the mayhem that existed around him.

There were a few witches and wizards that Harry recognized from the Order of the Phoenix including Dumbledore and Lupin who were talking together, Snape, who was holding a bottle of green flames and Tonks, who was sporting a long black braid that reached her waist. Harry also saw a number of witches and wizard that he assumed were members of the Ministry of Magic. These witches and wizards were administering Memory charms to the muggles and generally trying to keep the peace.

Questions and thoughts buzzed though Harry's head as he tried to make sense of it all. _This must be what it looks like after an attack by Voldemort._ This thought made Harry's skin crawl and he suddenly became aware how sore his body was. He was just about to lay back down when he saw Dumbledore and Lupin approach him.

Harry stood up slowly and stood before two of the men he respected most.

"Harry, I know you must have a lot of questions," started Dumbledore when he had reached Harry, "but you need to be hidden away as soon as possible. I am going to leave you with Lupin to work everything out. I am afraid to say you will have to live back at the headquarters. Fortunately, Lupin will be there so you won't have to be alone." A wizard came up behind Dumbledore and touched his arm timidly. Dumbledore turned and returned his head so mystically it almost seemed he didn't even notice the wizard.

"And now I must be stolen away. Farewell."

With that Dumbledore disappeared with a crack followed shortly by the timid wizard who looked scared that he might have interrupted.

"So Harry," said Lupin, "lets get what we can salvage before we take you to Grimmauld Place. It seems a lot of your belongings were saved due to the Fire Repelling charm on your chest. A few things scattered about your room were lost, but on whole you were pretty…um…lucky." Harry had turned from Lupin and was now watching a witch using a salve on Fred's burn wounds. He was unconscious and looking pretty bad. Harry felt a prickle crawl up his spine. He couldn't see George.

"Where's George?" Harry pushed passed Lupin and looked around franticly. "George isn't here, he was in the house." Harry turned on Lupin and started railing on him. "He was in the house! He was unconscious we need to save him, why are you just standing there!"

"Hold on, Harry," Lupin replied calmly, "George was taken directly to St. Mungo's for more…serious treatment. He was in very bad shape, but we must be hopeful. Please Harry, we can't do anything for George right now and you still need to rest, you are not in the best shape yourself. Please let me take you home. Fred will be staying with us as well so he will join us shortly."

Harry checked himself out and realized he must have been out longer than he thought. His legs had bandages all over them as did his arms. He was in so much shock he didn't even realize it. "Ok, but how are we going to get there?"

"Well I was going to call the Knight Bus," Lupin smiled, "but we are trying to heal you not hurt you. So I figure we could take brooms and use a Disillusionment charm. Your broom, fortunately, was in your trunk and was recovered."

Harry flew to Grimmauld Place with little incidence, though exhaustion over came him in the flight and only the fear of falling kept him upright. Once they arrived Harry went to his usual bed and fell sleep instantly.

-----

When he woke up, Fred was snoring in Ron's usual bed and had an array of magical medical equipment at the foot of his bed. Harry found that his bandages had been changed and cleaned up. His trunk was at the foot of his bed and Hedwig was roosting in her usual place.

Memories of last summer came to him quickly and it almost felt as if last year never happened. _If only I could erase the memories of Umbridge and the Department of Mysteries._ Harry shook his head and got dressed.

As Harry took the long way down to the basement (through most of the rooms in the house), he noticed that almost nothing had changed since he had lived here last. The only difference was the lack Kretcher, Buckbeak, and his Godfather Sirius Black. He pushed this thought out of him mind as he entered the basement. There was a note sitting on the table next to some steaming toast, eggs, and bacon.

_Harry,_

_This plate should keep your breakfast warm for about 6 hours…more than enough time for you to wake up. Fred has already been feed his morning shake (he is not suppose to have heavy foods yet) and should rest more. If he wakes up I need you to take care of him. That means keeping him in bed as much as possible. I am serious. He needs to get better._

_I will let Fred explain to you what he was doing there Yesterday, but please don't push him too much. Both of you have been though a hard ordeal and in all honesty he should be in St. Mungo's, but it is not safe there so make sure he takes it easy. I will be back this evening after I get some more food and check up on George. Stay out of trouble and stay indoors. I know you hate being locked in but too much is unknown at this time._

_Your friendly furry,_

_Lupin_

Harry sighed. Stay indoors, and contemplate the billions of questions swimming in his head. At least he had a source with actual answers staying with him. Harry just hoped Fred would be up to answering them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry there was pretty much no action in this chapter…I know Hold-outTrout will be sad, but I needed more plot build up. And frankly there are way too many questions to answer and not enough time to answer them while having Voldy attacking them or some other action-y thing. Anywho please R & R. I swear I won't post more until I get more reviews…sigh…ok so I am a horrible liar, but I love hearing what you think.

Yes I will explain Fred and George next time…just thought I would dangle that in front of you to torture you all a little…ok mostly my friend…heehee. Oh, and this was written about a week before HBP came out and so I was going to say that I don't think Lupin would actually sign his letters that way, I put it in for my pleasure, but then I read HBP and I realized that he might very well have...(Thank you James!).


	3. Chapter 3

Ok despite the serious lack in reviewing, I will post more…sigh…I just can't disappoint my fans…even if they don't all review…oh well; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Harry had finished his food and just entered the room when he saw Fred's bed stirring.

"Ugggh…" groaned Fred. "Last time I ever try to move…"

"How do you feel?" asked Harry.

Fred winced in pain. "Fine. You?"

"Better than you look."

"Ha. Heard anything about George?"

"Not yet, but Lupin is checking up on him at St. Mungo's. …er…what were you doing at my Uncle's house anyway?"

Fred lay back down and sighed. "It was kind of stupid really. We were asked by the Order if we would take a shift to check up on you since they have been spread so thin since last year. Both George and I were eager to help as we have been trying to get more involved with the Order. While we were waiting we saw some movement in your room. We saw your aunt and uncle leave earlier so we thought we could risk a visit. You see we have a lot of new products as our business is totally booming. We even have some clerks at the store working so we can take time off."

"Wait, so _you_ blew up my Aunt and Uncle's house?" questioned Harry.

"No, no. We had just gotten there and there was this weird green orb thing. It got activated almost as soon as we apparated into your room. Fortunately we apparated next to your bed and George is quick with a shield charm. He is the one who really kept me from getting really hurt and took most of the blast."

"What do you mean you were fortunate to have apparated next to my bed?"

"Oh, well you see, the orb was right next to your door, if we would have walked in it would have killed us for sure." Explained Fred.

"Have you told Lupin about this?"

"Yea, I think that is one of the reasons he decided to check up on George. He mumbled something about how unprotected it is there. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know" Harry answered honestly. The only people who wanted him dead were Voldemort and his followers, but for some reason it just didn't seem like their style. Something flashier, making sure that everyone knows what they did. This just seemed so…dishonorable and cowardly.

----

"Harry you're ok!"

"Olf…" Harry was suddenly tackled and buried under a mass of Hermione-hair. _She really needs to find a better way of greeting people…_

She pulled herself "Oh Harry, so much has happened, have you heard from Ron yet, and is George ok, and what do you think about the attacks, and why are they al—"

"Hold on. Hermione, one thing at a time. No I haven't heard from Ron or anyone since I got here. Lupin is checking up on George; and what do you mean attacks? Has there been more than one?"

"Yes, Harry. On me!"

"What? Are you ok? What happened?"

Fred sat up to hear better.

"Well, let's see. I was working at a college in the Chemistry department to further my muggle studies as well as try to make some connections between muggle Chemistry and potions. The line between magic and science, there hasn't been too many witches and wiz—"

"Hermione…do you want me to tell you how naff you are or are you going to tell us about the attack?" interrupted Fred.

"Oh…er…sorry. Anyway, I was working with this guy named Patrick and we had the lights out…"

"For the study of snogging and the effect it has—" commented Fred.

"No," Glared Hermione, "we were looking at some thin-line chromatographs under ultraviolet light, thank you very much. Anyway, someone must have thought the room was empty because they came in and stuck this orb next to the door and started to leave. We were on the other side of the room so Patrick called out to them and they jumped. It was then I knew it was a wizard because they pulled out a wand and made the orb light up. They ran away and the orb exploded a few seconds later."

"Was the orb green by any chance?" asked Harry.

"Yes I think it was, why?"

Fred leaned towards her. "Because so was the orb that blew up Harry's house."

"Hermione, what did the culprit look like?"

"Oh, I didn't see him much, but Patrick did, let me get him."

"WHAT?" Shouted Harry and Fred together.

Fred was on his feet. "You brought a muggle here?"

"Well, yes. Dumbledore said it was the safest place for him and he might provide us with some answers." replied Hermione defensively. "He is really nice and seems to be taking this magic thing well…considering… and since he was working and living on campus, his family won't worry too much as he had little contact with them anyway."

"But…" Harry could think of no excuses though he felt very uncomfortable about the whole thing. _I really shouldn't,_ thought Harry, _considering I was basically a muggle until about five years ago._ "…so what are we suppose to do…"

"Well, we can't do magic around him anyway since we are underage and he is a really nice guy so it shouldn't be any different than your other muggle friends."

Harry and Fred exchanged looks.

"Hermione, I have barely even met a muggle outside of Harry's family, plus I am not underage." exasperated Fred.

"And Dudley made sure I never had friends by beating up anyone who talked to me short of teachers." explained Harry.

"My goodness, it's not like they are aliens or something. To him we are the weird ones so just act like yourselves…er…except you Fred…you might want to tone down the jokes a bit. I don't think he would respond kindly to a custard cream that makes him grow canary feathers."

Harry and Fred exchanged doubtful looks and followed Hermione down to the basement.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so yes I finally got to Fred and George's explanation and also the muggle. Next time: I will explain Ron a little bit better and there is going to be some very bad news… 

Review…Please!

8/7/05 – Sorry to anyone who read this before today. I uploaded an old version so it was still in uber rough draft form…gomen.


End file.
